Recliner chair actions in which a seat and/or back are variously mounted for independent or interrelated mobility are numerous, but generally suffer from deficient performance, complexity and cost. The Applicant's past proposals to address and resolve these issues for such actions include WO2007/023301 n which seat occupancy and back recline forces or loads are counterposed and in a later design explored a multiple slide arranged for co-operative interlink and optimised motion; Challenges include mechanism simplicity and reduced component count for ease of manufacture, without compromising action subtlety, and set in a compact format.